Misletoe
by burnedboy95
Summary: christmas eve at mt.justice. i know christmas was a while ago but i dont care.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Mistletoe **

Robin walked into the living room of Mount Justice he expected to see Conner sitting on the couch watching static as usual but instead he saw the entire team, minus Artemis, getting decorating the cave for Christmas.

"Rob!" Wally exclaimed as he put down a box of ornaments and ran over to his Gothamite friend and placing a Santa hat on his head.

"What's up?" the boy wonder asked the junior speedster who had now picked up a gingerbread man from the counter and decapitating it with his teeth.

"Christmas Eve that's what's up!"

"Oh right." He said taking his own cookie from the counter "must have forgotten".

Wally smirked "trained by the world's greatest detective… and you forget about Christmas?' Robin picked up one of the strands of lighted garland yet to be hung from the ceiling.

"Well maybe I did, but you guys sure didn't huh?" he said looking at all the decorations which included a huge tree that nearly reached the roof of Mt. Justice "where on earth did you get that tree? It's huge."

"We got it from the woods." Megan said flying down from her spot where she was hanging garland so she could give her secretive friend a hug "Kaldur cut it down with his water blades and Conner carried it in."

"Well you made a good pick… nice and full, not a lot of needles falling off..."

"They certainly did, didn't they?"

Robin's breath was cut short as he recognized the sumptuous voice he had just heard. His inkling as to its owner was proven when Zatanna stepped out from behind the tree wearing a red and green elf hat. Robin thought she looked so cute with that hat on.

"Hey there Santa merry Christmas." She said with a wink, it took a few moments for Robin to remember the Santa hat on his head and then… WALLY!

As Robin heard him snicker behind him he made a mental note to give Wally a holiday beating later.

"Merry Christmas Zatanna." He said trying to be cool. Hopefully she wouldn't notice the small tremor in his lip.

They just stared at each other for a few moments, both smiling Robin looked into her eyes and Zatanna looked into his sunglasses. They were both content just doing that and then the other two members of the team that were present noticed and Robin, being as ninja like as he is noticed and broke the silence.

"So what brings you here?" he asked "I didn't think when I came here I would see the 'mistress of magic'." She giggled at the nick name he had just given her.

_Gotta remember that one Dick. _

"I'm here for the Christmas party."

"Christmas party, Wally is the league okay with this?"

The speedster merely grinned and nodded his head "did I forget to tell you, Must have slipped my mind."

"Looks like we both forgot something Mr. Spandex."

"You were it too."

"It's called body armor actually."

During the 'clever' banter Robin had no time to notice a soft hand placed on his shoulder and his body went rigid. "Alright boys let's save the banter for the battles okay? Besides I need to see Robin in private for a moment."

Robin's heart nearly did a complete back **AND** front flip at the mention of being alone with Zatanna.

"Y-you do?" he asked quivering a bit.

"uh-huh." And with that she walked over to the hall where the bedrooms were located. _Think clean thoughts bird boy._ He thought to himself.

Zatanna led the way to where she wanted to talk Robin followed behind her trying to keep his eyes on her back and not her backside (if you catch my drift). True he had a huge crush on Zatanna since their mission together but he hadn't told anyone but Barbara (batgirl).

He just wished he knew why they were in the bedroom corridor.

They rounded another corner and Robin saw Zatanna standing in an arch he suspected wasn't there until she arrived at Mt. justice, a bit of suspicion grew in the boy wonder but when he saw her beautiful eyes it left him in a minute.

"So what's up?" Robin asked curiously "just don't want to share me with the others?"

Zatanna smiled wide her eyes glittered "eotelsim" she said and a small flash of light came from above them. Robin tried to look up to see where it came from but she grabbed his chin and pulled his attention back to her.

"Again, what's up?" he asked suspicious again. "I just didn't want to do this in front of everyone. Now you can look up." And Robin did as she said and his eyes widened behind his shades.

Miseltoe.

"oh…" he said and looked back at her.

"yup." She smiled "I believe you are familiar with the tradition."

"I believe I am." He said and they leaned into each other Robin's lips touched hers and hers touched his and instead of pulling away they went at it even more, sparks flying between the lips. They broke as soon as they heard an "AWWWWWW" from behind them.

Wally, Aqualad, Megan and Superboy were right standing behind them Megan had her hands clasped together and pressed against her cheek. And Wally and Aqualad smirking behind them, Superboy had his same stoic expression on.

All Robin could think was _Dang. _

**END**


End file.
